Within the projection industry improvements in light utilization efficiency are desired among projectors having plural liquid crystal light valves which include liquid crystal panels. Projectors using liquid crystal panels of either normally white systems or normally black systems may benefit from improved light utilization efficiency.
The liquid crystal panel of the normally white system may refer to a liquid crystal panel exhibiting maximum light transmittance without applying voltage to the liquid crystal panel when the projector displays a white image on a screen. For example, a projector with a TN type liquid crystal panel, a normally white system, and emission-side polarizers as referred to in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-131320.
The liquid crystal panel of the normally black system may refer to a liquid crystal panel exhibiting minimum light transmittance without applying voltage to the liquid crystal panel when the projector displays a black image on a screen. For example, a projector using plural liquid crystal panels of a VA (Vertical Alignment) type and a normally black system.